Days of Bonding
by JacksonKid3
Summary: So, pretty much, this is gonna be a (hopefully) non inter related multi chaptered fic, pretty much where you see different scenes of different people bonding in different ways. If you have a specific pairing you wanna see, lemme know. Rated T for some language (Nothing hard-core) and sexually suggestive stuff, maybe violence in later chapters. (Not all pairings will be romantic.)


**Okay, so, I happen to support ItachixHinata as a pairing, in cannon or not, just because Itachi paired with anyone makes my day. Sooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot line.**

::::::::::

"Okay, Sasuke, it's your turn! . . . Hey, hey! You can't leave in the middle of the game . . . Sasuke! Come Back!"

_Over my dead body._

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the weather was perfect. He could be out training, or eating tomatoes, or sitting in a dark corner keeping to himself. Why hadn't he chosen one of those safe, quiet, appealing options? Why had he, instead, chosen to hang out with his annoying best friend (though he'd never call the idiot that to his face) and end up stuck being a participant in one of the boy's crazy, out of the box insane games that he'd cooked up while scarfing down processed ramen and expired milk? Sasuke sighed to himself for the millionth time as he continued to leap through the trees, trying in vain to out run his pursuer.

"Sasuke-teme! Get back here! I-" Naruto's voice suddenly stopped, and knew by the sounds he made that he had probably just tripped on a random tree limb. _Maybe he fell and now he'll leave me –_

"Sasuke-teme!" The voice bellowed from the branches underneath him. Sasuke scowled. "Come on! If it's bothering you so much, I won't make you the princess again! This time you can be the bride!" Naruto gave a strangled yell as he suddenly had to dodge the flying kunai aimed directly at his tanned face. "Don't be like this, teme! We'll work something out! Iiieee!" Naruto's girlish scream echoed around the forest's canopy and scattered the few, brave, remaining animals around them. The reason he screamed was because Sasuke had randomly flashed in front of him, and instead of Naruto stopping dead in his tracks as Sasuke had originally hoped, Naruto, for some unfathomable reason, had sped up at the sight of his teammate, and they were now currently laying on the forest floor. Or, rather, Sasuke was laying on the forest floor, while Naruto was laying on top of him. While Sasuke looked murderous, Naruto had a surprised look on his face, that quickly changed into a coy smile as he batted his eye lashes.

"You come here often?"

The Jinchuuriki was suddenly flying backwards, and after crashing through two trees, and having a Chidori shoved through his abdomen, his Shadow Clone disappeared, and a pouting Naruto appeared from behind a tree near his furious teammate. "Jeez, teme, what if that was really me?" Sasuke glared at him, daggers seeming to be flying out of his black eyes.

"I would've been doing the world a favor." Naruto's pout deepened as he put a hand on his hip.

"You don't mean it, you're just grumpy." Naruto then stretched his arms high above his head, popping his bones and stretching his tired muscles. Sasuke just scowled. Naruto opened eyes to find Sasuke looking at him, and grinned. "You checking me out, teme? I don't think the Sharingan's supposed to be used for that." And right before his eyes, the deadly dōjustsu activated, and the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. Naruto sweat dropped. "Okay, okay Sasuke, I'm sorry. Heh heh, what do you expect? I was alone with Ero-sennin for three years, and he's in my life now. And I have my own copy of the _Icha Icha_ series. Whaddya gonna do?" he said with a nonplussed shrug. He then clapped his hands twice. "So, we goin' to your house, right? Because, this is the way, and I'm hungry." And, without further adieu, Naruto started off towards the Uchiha compound at a leisurely pace, hands behind his head as he grinned to himself. With a sigh, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, and pulled the chakra out of his hand, allowing the forest to dwell in silence once again. He sighed as he made his way next to his teammate.

He wasn't exactly sure what it was that made the bonds between himself and the idiot so strong – well, actually, he did know, but he couldn't explain it. It was just there, as he knew it would always continue to be. Sasuke continued to walk with the Uzumaki by his side, and continued on leading him through the front door of the Main House.

After so many years of hissing at Naruto to take off his shoes properly and line them up correctly, it was now second nature to his dense teammate, and so they continued on their way to the kitchen. But, as they were walking, they both simultaneously frowned as they sensed something out of place. Or rather, two chakra signatures out of place.

_Nee-san? Hinata?_

He had thought his brother wasn't coming back from his mission for a few more days, and he thought Hinata was training at the hospital with Sakura today; That's why she hadn't gone to train with them earlier. But, even through all of that, something was still off. Their chakra was really close; intertwined, really. And it was really erratic, and seemed to be coming from . . .

He sucked in a sharp breathe as his nostrils flared and his eyes widened. Seeing Sasuke's odd reaction, Naruto's look of confusion morphed into one of worry, and suddenly he was making a mad dash down the hall towards Itachi's room. As Sasuke hurried after Naruto, he knew that Naruto wouldn't know what was going on just by sensing their chakra; he'd only finally fit the pieces together once he saw the two in front of his eyes. But, Sasuke was different. He knew. He'd known. For months, he'd known his brother's and the Hyūga's behavior was slightly off, especially in the few occurrences they'd be around each other in his presence. But, even with all the evidence in front of him, he'd stubbornly refused to believe it, ignoring it whole heatedly. But, obviously, the dumb blonde he'd willingly and without a thought risk his life for, and in turn entrust his own life with, was about to ruin his finely crafted web of denial.

Sasuke tried to grab him, but the quick and slippery Jinchurikki was quick on his toes, and before anyone could say dattebayo, Naruto had thrown Itachi's bedroom door open, and stood there with jaw unhinged, and eyes popping out of his skull. Sasuke glared at him, but, curiosity getting the best of him, he moved to stand behind his idiotic teammate, and quickly regretted it.

Itachi was lying on top of Hinata, their limbs tangled, both of their long, dark hair splayed wildly around them, and both of them shirtless. And, while Itachi's face was completely calm, Hinata's was brick red, her eyes hidden by her long bangs. They were both also covered in bite marks and hickeys. Sasuke continued to stare blankly, not knowing what to say, but he inwardly sighed in relief as his brother opened his mouth to speak, knowing the skilled ANBU would know exactly what to say.

"Otouto, Naruto-kun . . . what can I do for you?" Sasuke sighed as his eyes snapped shut in aggravation and he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I tried to stop him, Aniki, Hinata. But we all know how he is."

Naruto turned to stare at his teammate in outraged disbelief, as if he had just seemingly betrayed him. "You think I'm the bad guy here? Look at him! Your _own _brother! _Defiling_ poor Hinata!" he bellowed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Both boys turned their attention back to the now _defiled Hinata_, and froze as they saw her expression. A deep frown was forming on her face, and her growing ire had caused her Byakugan to manifest. In that moment, seeing her face, seeing her body language, and feeling her chakra, they both knew that the only reason she hadn't Gentle Fisted them into next week was because she was lying underneath her apparent lover, who seemed to be straddling her in an iron lock. Sasuke silently thanked his brother for that, knowing that Naruto would have already been dead if Hinata was free to move as she pleased.

"I am a grown woman, Naruto-kun! And that means I'll do as I please! And just because I am doing just that does not mean I am defiled! H-How dare you call me that!" she uncharacteristically snapped, huffing in indignation. Itachi just continued to calmly stare at them, as Naruto now looked on in amazement.

"Hinata, I, ah, didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but I'm just looking out for you, is all," he said dejectedly as he pouted at the floor. Hinata's gaze immediately softened as she looked at him, and Sasuke watched as Itachi's eyes narrowed at her reaction. Saskue smirked.

_Hm . . ._

"I appreciate that you care about me, Naruto-kun, but I can look after myself. I-I thought that I've already proven that to you before . . ." Naruto stared for a moment longer, than sighed as he put his hands behind his head and cocked a hip.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

". . ."

". . ."

" . . . A-anou, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, if we're finished here, a-anou . . . " Her face again darkened as her Byakugan deactivated. Naruto looked at her in confusion for a moment, before a visible light bulb went off over his head, and his eyebrows shot up. And, deciding to have his teammates back, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's obnoxious orange colored jacket, and hauled him out of the room. Eyes staring determinedly at the floor, he murmured a quick "Gomen," through gritted teeth as he closed his brother's door with a firm click. Keeping his hold on Naruto's jacket, he began to drag him down the hall, and then sped up as Hinata's loud moans and cries of pleasure suddenly followed them on their way out. Sasuke continued on past the kitchen and towards the front door. Both boys quickly and quietly slipped their feet into their ninja sandals and continued on their way, automatically taking the road that would lead to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

" . . . So did you know?" Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye, who was calmly walking ahead, hands still laced behind his head, looking as untroubled as could be. Sasuke shook his head once and they continued on in silence.

Once the ramen stand was in sight, Naruto stopped and turned to pin Sasuke with a questioning look. "I always thought you, you know . . . " He wildly gestured his hands around in his classicly obnoxious way, trying to make his point. Sasuke just stared blankly at him. Naruto let out a loud, dramatic sigh. "I thought you wanted Hinata all this time! I mean, you're always heading over to their compound, even though a lot of them hate your guts, and so I just kind of assumed . . ." He shrugged, and putting his hands back to their original perch on the back of his head, he began to walk again.

"It's not Hinata I go there for. I train with Neji." he said with an air of finality. He kept walking. They were about to enter when he spoke up again. "I go for Neji, but I stay for . . ." and he left his sentence hanging, along with his teammate, to go plop down next to the girl he's been slowly, warming up to lately. Tenten turned to him and grinned.

"I thought you said you were training with Naruto all day. What happened?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ino said as she turned to cock an eyebrow at the only other blonde currently sitting next to her. "Didn't you say something about today being an intense all day work out day?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he leaned towards her, lightly resting his hand on her lower back.

"Well, see it was, but then, ah, we ran into a little, um, distraction . . . Um, Old Man Teucho! Let me start off with a large bowl of today's special!" Naruto bellowed quickly. Sasuke snorted as he turned his eyes to the back wall across from him, his chin resting comfortably in his hand. Everyone told the cook and his daughter their orders, and finally they were served. Sasuke was halfway through his first bowl, just calmly slurping away, adding to the conversation occasionally, and just simply enjoying the rest of his day.

"Hey, teme, when were done, you wanna go finish training?"

Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And let's go see if Itachi-nee-sama and Hinata-chan wanna come, too!"

::::::::::

**A/N: Alright, so what did you think? I don't really know where this came from, except that I just randomly started daydreaming, and this concept came to mind. This was supposed to be an ItachixSakura in the beginning, but as I was writing, ItachixHinata just seemed more appealing for this story, so I changed it. *shrugs* It didn't come out as smooth as I wanted it to in general, but you can only get better through practice, ne?**

**And this is going to be multi-chaptered, but don't count on super snappy quick updates, Bub.**

**Still love you though, Sexy ;)**

**Review, favorite and or follow! These things help my passion for writing my fics stay alive! Ya'll come back now, ya hear? Pip pip!**

**Peace&Penguins**


End file.
